


True Heroes

by TrippyCloud



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, Not what you think, Smut, are you actually prepared for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippyCloud/pseuds/TrippyCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus feels a little bit down because he's missing his friends and he wants new ones. Hercules comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Heroes

    Ven wailed.  
    “I want more friends!!” He screamed as he scrolled through his 4,782 contacts on his phone. He made pals wherever he went, but apparently that wasn't enough. Ventus threw a tantrum and hopped on this rocket skateboard thing. He flew around in circles, screaming to the heavens.  
    Herc suddenly appeared by his side.  
    “What’s wrong, Ven? I heard you screaming to me!” His jaw made very little movement while he spoke, it just went up and down. The camera zoomed in and did a closeup of Hercules.  
    “You can tell me if anything’s wrong! We’re friends, right?” He became more dynamic with the close up and he threw his arms around while he talked.  
    Truth be told, Roxas Ven was weary to trust Herc. So, fearful that the ginger might snap if he showed any falter in his sincere appreciation, Ven over-enthusiastically said ‘yeah’.  
    “Great! For a second there I thought you were going to say no,” the demigod titled his head down and dramatically looked up at Ventus through slitted eyes. He didn't blink and held this expression for 30 seconds. Ven noticed his pursed lips that seemed to drag down into a sharp point.  
    “And that wouldn’t be very heroic, now would it?” He said that after an awkward pause. Why was he so obsessed with heroes?  
Vantas gave a cheeky grin and puffed out some air. His face was red. He was tired. He then hastily scrambled to catch Herc’s fingers and lace their’s together. He awkwardly moved so that his other hand was at the base of Hercule’s neck, which was also where his mullet ended.  
Ven’s fingers grabbed the ginger’s locks that were either: A.) very gelled up or B.) super greasy. Venus prayed it was the former.  
    “O-oh… Ven… that’s brave..” Herc moaned when Ventus tugged a little at his hair.  
     “Herc, I want to D-Link with you.” The two boys’ cheeks burn a fiery red and they both bashfully looked away. After some time Hercules leaned in close to Ventus’s ear and whispered, “I’m ready.” He licked the inside, swirled his tongue around the waxy skin, and then inserted his finger.  
     “Huh Hah! Wet willy!” This erotic act elicited a moan deep from Ven’s throat.  
     “D-Deeper!” he pleaded.  
      “Not so fast sport. I need to take this slow, it’s my first time…” Hercules shamefully admitted. He twirled his finger thrice before pulling it out slowly. A strong of saliva came with it. Inside Herc’s mouth it went, making contact with a hungry tongue. When every last bit of earwax had been sucked off and a nice coating of spit covered his index, Herc rammed the finger right into Ven’s earhole, puncturing the eardrum.  
      In between screams Ventus cried out, “You.. have to.. go…deeper!” But Hercule’s meaty finger was stuck at the knuckle.  
      “Ok, I’ll try, I’ll try!” With his other hand on Ven’s head to hold it in place, Herc could now push with more force until at last he felt a squishy blob: the brain. Venus bucked his hips and threw his head back in upmost delight before a celestial beam of light shot out of every orifice in his little body. Hercules collapsed on the boy, and gently pulled his finger out with a little brain matter still attached. He checked to make sure no one was watching before eating it like a booger.  
      Ven gasped. “The D-Link was forged!” Ven blushed and looked away. “Thanks, Herc.”  
      “It’s what a true hero would do…” Hercules replied.


End file.
